


Shini-nanegans

by Danisanemo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humour, Shenanigans, Transphobia, drunk, grenald, platonic, sort of Grell X Ronald, sort of Grell X William
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danisanemo/pseuds/Danisanemo
Summary: short stories mostly featuring Ronald and Grell because ahhhh (I ship them too much help)of entirely platonic shenanigans (don't worry Grelliam shippers) featuing out beloved Kuro characters





	1. Chapter 1

So Grell wasn’t usually one for drinking

She would spend her days off (which were rare) pampering herself, buying new makeup and going out in the prettiest dresses she owned.

So when her mentee Ronald barged into her house chucked a beautiful scarlet dress at her and ordered her to put it on, she was rather surprised.  
She put on the dress that, to her uttermost joy, had sewn in breast cups with fabric in it to make her look like she had breasts.  
She walked out with her prettiest night out makeup, just to fit the dress and Ronald wrapped her red coat around her shoulders and dragged her out of the house

He took her to a pub in downtown London where a ton of eccentric “queers” had gathered under the dark of night to be themselves.  
Everyone from “trannies” like Grell to disabled, escaped slaves, everyone who was bullied mistreated and kicked out of home.

Ronald dragged her to the bar to order some drinks laughing with the bartender who he clearly knew well.

Grell was in awe at the strange group of people around her, there were the mentally disabled, people missing body part and people with deformities.  
Two girls kissed in the corner and a, she thinks boy, spoke to an older man about bandages or something.  
The odd place made her feel safe as she scooted closer to her mentee, even if she felt safe who knew what people would do to people like her.

Ronald handed her a drink flashing her a smile and wrapping an arm around her shoulder protectively.  
She shuddered but leaned into his touch as an extremely muscled and angry looking man sat next to her, no matter her tastes she’s not insane enough to be close to him without a death scythe.

The man stood up as she sipped her overly sweet drink and a lady sat down.

“Hey gorgeous, he your boyfriend?” the lady asked smiling in Grell's direction.  
Grell panicked sitting up so she wasn’t pressed against Ronald anymore.

“Me?” the woman nodded. “O uh… no he’s just my… friend” she stuttered out masking her voice a bit but sounding very fake.

“O lovey y’ don’ have to hide yer voice w’ me, I don’ mind a more masculine lady,” the woman smiled making Grell feel oddly validated.

“I uh… I’m not looking for any hook ups…” Grell mumbled out trying to get back her courage in the strange strange place.

“Hey Grell, here ha’ this,” Ronald smiled obviously drunk.

“How many drinks did you have while I wasn’t looking Ronnie?”

“A few, he he hic,” Ronald slurred wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Ronnie! Stop that! Grell exclaimed moving out of his grasp.”

“Aww but *hic* senpai *hic* pl-” his sentence was interrupted by him vomiting and Grell jumping back falling on the woman who was chatting her up.

“O my devil Ronald.” Grell scolded.

“Sorry senpai, I’ll clean up,” he assured the bartender who was grabbing a cloth  
.  
“Come on lovey, let’s dance while your friend is busy.”

Grell was dragged onto some sort of dance floor where drunkards were slurring through random songs about drinking and sex.

Grell was dragged off by a short boy with oddly perky boobs and they had some drinks while talking about how great it would be if they’d swap bodies.

She ended up swaying over to Ronald and wrapping her arms around his shoulder and leaning against him.

“*hic* home,” she said her lips brushing his neck.  
Ronald shivered but stood up and lead her away.

They sat outside some building, they honestly couldn’t be assed checking what, snuggled together and giggling over each others jokes until they fell asleep.

Grell awoke first to a sharp poking at her side and a burning headache.  
“I give you two a day off on the same day and this is what happens, Grel get out of those indecent clothes and put on your uniform, I’ll have a punishment for you, Ronald?”

Ronald groaned.  
“Yes sir?”

“Over time.”


	2. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> passive aggression against transphobia

Gossip was something the shinigami's were used to, it was a normal part of working with people.

But no one experienced it quite like Grell Sutcliff.

For you see being a woman who the world doesn’t view as a woman isn’t that much fun, but after a while, grell got used to it.

She was used to he, she was used to man she was used to it, though she disliked it, it was there and it wasn’t going away.

And then that one kid turned up, the boy who annoyed the shit out of her, but made her laugh and smile, the boy who wasn’t even that hot, but made her feel pretty, that boy who wasn’t too good at his job but made himself known as probably the fasted shinigami ever, who respected and loved Grell as his superior and treated her like a person, not a mistake.

Ronald Knox was quickly her best friend, as she couldn’t exactly get rid of him, and they bonded over the little things they had and they made each other smile, so they were good best friends.

And Ronald made her feel loved, woman, she, dresses and makeup and laughing with each other over dumb makeovers.

But all good things must end, no Ronald didn’t die, but he not exactly with her everywhere and when he’s not around she’s not quite as strong.

Grell walked into a lunchroom of sorts where a group of men were sitting around a table with coffee.  
She got herself a mug of tea and began to walk out to get some things before she went reaping, but she overheard something first.

“Oh look that fag is over there, fucking bitch, I’m glad he’s here, I hope his punishment goes on for longer than everyone else's.” A brown-haired reaper said leaning back in his chair.

“I know right, but I’m regretting becoming a Reaper, I can't stand being in the same dispatch as the faggot.” another one said sipping his drink.

Grell contemplated cutting one of the legs on the first reapers chair but then remembered she’d have to pay for a new one and decided against it.

She walked out, seemingly unfazed by the events in there, and it would seem that way from a glance, but in her head she contemplated her revenge.  
She sandpapered down two of the legs on each of the chairs while no one was in the break room.

The next morning she walks into the lunchroom to see the same reapers sitting there chatting, the brown haired one was complaining about his chair wobbling and the others agreed.

Sometimes revenge is better served cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be hurt/comfort but FUCK THAT SHIT LET'S HAVE SOME PASSIVE AGRESSION


	3. Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makeover shenanigans

“I’m bored~” Grell whined to her co-worker.

It was a light day for work and they hadn’t much to do for a while so they made some food and were currently contemplating their next means of entertainment.

“Well, what do you want to do?” Ronald asked.

“If I knew I’d be doing it,” Grell replied examining her nails.

“Oooh, I have a plan but I need all the makeup you can give me and a few dresses,” Ronald announces.

“What are you thinking of?” Grell sighed getting up and going to her room dragging the boy behind her.

“He pulled up a mirror and sat Grell in a chair in front of it.

“We’re going shopping together but I’m gonna be a girl.”

“What the fuck?”

“It’ll be fun~” Ronald whined pulling out a nice deep red lipstick and gently applying it to his mentor's lips.

Grell inspected the boys work nodding approvingly before having her glasses taken off and fake lashes and other products applied to her lids.

About half an hour passed and Grell had on a dress and she was reading through the death list.

“We should get to the next death and then get back and do your stuff,” Grell said closing her planner.

Ronald nodded and followed her out of her house.

They quickly finished up collecting the souls of the old woman who died of cancer then headed back to Grell's home.

Ronald was quickly dressed up and put in one of Grell's prettiest dresses with his hair changed with Grell's seemingly magic hair comb.

And they headed out into town.

It was a simple thing, shop for a bit, as soon as a person is due to die that shop is over, collect the soul and go to another shop.

It was rather fun and Ronald actually tried on dresses making Grell snort and almost laugh uncontrollably at some of the dresses he picked (turns out womanizers are good at fashion.)

Eventually, they started home walking and joking as usual.

“Grell?” a surprised voice said from behind the two.

“Othello! Hi, why on earth are you out of the lab? That’s not like you?”

“Long story, who’s this lovely lady?” Ronald snorted.

“This is Ronnie,” Grell said as Ronald concealed a smile behind his hand.

“Oh, I thought your boyfriend was named Ronnie?” They both burst out laughing.

“Ewww as if,” Grell said wiping away a tear from laughter.

“Oh… well, I’ve had everything wrong for a while…” Othello said sheepishly.

“Anyway, you should get back to work now,” Grell said waving and walking off.

“So should you Grell, Ronald,” William said jumping in front of them.

“Ahh fuck…”

“Wait I was right! Ronnie is your boyfriend!”

Grell sighed, “I’m too sober for this shit,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm.. yes... so this is what sleep deprived fanfictions look like... interesting...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watermelon shenanigans

"I hope you choke on those damn watermelon seeds," Grell laughed moving away from her best friend who was spitting the black seeds out onto the ground.

"have some it's great," Ronald said wiping his face with his sleeve.

"I'd rather not get my clothes dirty," Grell said picking a strawberry out of their picnic basket and eating it.

"come on~ Grell," Ronald whined moving over to sit next to her prompting her to move to the side.  
Grell picked out another strawberry and Ronald grabbed another piece of watermelon.

"why are you so persistent about me eating this watermelon?" Grell asked.

"because it's yummy," Ronald said biting in.

"I don't want to get the juice on my sleeves," Grell said grabbing more fruit out.

"why don't I feed it to you?" Ronald offered.

"fine," Grell moved closer to Ronald and took a bite out of the sweet fruit he was holding up to her mouth and patted her face clean with her handkerchief.  
she finished the piece and licked her lips cleaning her face before smiling at her best friend.

"thanks," Ronald smiled back and handed her a cupcake and dropped it icing first on her dress.  
he quickly cupped his face looking wide-eyed at the angry shinigami.

"did you just ruin my dress?" Grell asked scarily sweetly.

"I'm sorry, I'll clean it up," Ronald said scared of his friend's wrath.

"you can't clean it up if you're dead," Grell growled jumping on him getting icing and crushed cupcake all over Ronald's top.

Ronald cried out to being knocked to the ground but the annoying tickling started.  
"Wait what?!" Ronald cried out laughing and squirming under the torture of his friend. "I thought you were angry at me,"

"I am,"

"please stop tickling me,"  
to that Grell stuck her hands inside Ronald's shirt and tickled his skin."  
Ronald screamed out wriggling away from her.  
"well, I expected death from the scariest shinigami to ever exist not tickles."

"scary?"

rest in peace Ronald Knox


	5. A red ladies death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how Grelle Sutcliff became a shinigami  
> (tw suicide)

Red was my colour  
I would always and only wear red, it was my favourite colour, like my hair or a rose it was the colour of passion, romance, love, and that was how I felt about it.  
I didn’t keep much from my life, bad memories attached to them all, but I could never stop loving red.  
Do you want to know a bit about me? I never talk about my life but… I guess I could tell this story for you, just don’t tell Will, I don’t wish for him to see me as impure.  
Okay so it’s the summer solstice it was a warm day for the first time in many weeks, festivals were happening all over london, and in my small town there was a bonfire.  
My father and mother, traders, and my older brother, learning how to, headed to the queens festival, a celebration of summer in the centre of london.  
I stayed with my sister, the only person who knew of my second life, I dropped the personality of “John Sutcliff” the name so rudely given to me as a child which doesn’t fit me at all and donned “Grelle Sutcliffe” my current name and a name suitable for a beautiful woman such as myself.  
I’m getting off topic, my darling sister gave me one of her red dresses and corsets, my hips ached getting binded like that but I was beautiful, I’ve never felt more gorgeous.  
The dress was one suitable for a princess and I wore a wig and makeup, I was so gorgeous.  
We left to the bonfire, me and my sister, the sut was setting and the sky looked like the fire we danced around, a stranger offered me his hand, and led me to dance, then another and another, we span and danced, I saw my sister get led off into the forest by two men and I followed her slowly.  
O how awful it was.  
She was laughing, clearly intoxicated the a man took her arm and pulled off the shoulder of her dress, another lifted her onto a log and took off her shoes and stockings.  
I watched them do this, frozen, I couldn’t move and I couldn’t look away.  
“Stop that.” my sister giggled knocking away a hand from unlacing her corset, but they persisted.  
I stepped back, unable to handle what was happening, and as if in a play I tripped over a root making a loud crack.  
“Ow~” I said losing the false high voice I used to mask my sex.  
“Is there a man over there?” one of the men asked walking over to me, I scrambled trying to stand up.  
On my feet and holding my long red wig to my head a man came around the corner, now I could see him better he was the first man I danced with.  
“Ah it’s just a lady, come here love.” he said to me holding out a hand but I backed away.  
I walked right into the arms of another man and he grabbed my shoulders stopping me from moving.  
“Good job Aleister”  
“John!” my sister cried out as she was gagged and taken by the men.  
I fought to get away but they started pulling at my dress ripping it off with my stockings.  
“Come on lovely I’m sure you’ll feel so good.” a man, Aleister, said pulling up my dress.  
“No!” I fought and kicked but he wouldn’t stop, he’d find me out, he’d learn about me and i’d be disowned and… my brain rished at a million thoughts a second until I heard the thing I dreaded.  
“A fucking man?!” Aleister said dropping me.  
“What’s your name bitch?”  
“Jane, Jane Doe.” I lied through tears.  
“Real name, slut” the other man kicked my face.  
“Didn’t that girl yell out John? John it is.”  
“No…” I sobbed.  
“I know him, a man I didn’t notice said.  
“Please… stop…” I was faltering.  
“Grelle Sutcliffe, or John Sutcliff.” he said towering above me.  
“John Sutcliff dresses like a girl eh?” said Aleister.  
I was covered in mud, it was awful I couldn’t move, and I cried and cried and.. Passed out.

I woke up in a bed with light streaming through the window.  
“Miss are you awake?” said a little girl holding up a pitcher of water.  
“Miss?” my wig was missing and I was in a clean brown dress.  
“Yeah miss, you’re a girl right? Grelle Sutcliff?” she asked confused.  
“O yeah I’m just… dazed.”   
“Okay miss Grelle, well i’m Katharine Knight and we found you in the forest passed out and cleaned you, don’t worry we put on leggings before we cleaned you so we saw nothing. Do you want breakfast? It’s porridge.”  
I nodded weakly and she ran out and grabbed a bowl and spoon.  
The porridge was warm and sweet, nuts and sugar gave it a rich flavour while milk stopped me from burning my tongue.  
That was the last meal I ate.  
The Knights let me go home where a weeping mother greeted me and two very angry men.  
I snuck up to my room without being noticed easily and got changed into mens clothes and snuck down to act like I was just coming in.  
“John William Sutcliff.” my father said sternly when I walked in.  
“Father.”  
“Where were you.”  
I considered lying for a moment before telling the truth, without mentioning the dress stuff.  
“The bonfire with Jessica.”  
“And do you know what happened to her?”  
“Men.. they took her and when I fought them to get her back the knocked me out, I don’t know where they took her.”  
“What were their names?”  
“I only knew the first name of one, Aleister.”  
My brother paced grabbing my arm and leading me into another room.  
“John there have been rumours of a john sutcliff who dresses up as a girl called Grelle Sutcliff and no one knows why he does it but it’s awful, please tell me it’s not you.”  
“It’s... not.”  
“O thank god, when people find him they want to burn him alive for wearing a dress, I just want you to stay safe.” he hugged me.  
“I will brother don’t worry.”  
I never saw Jessica again,but the rumours persisted, I didn’t know what to do until they found me out and…  
I ran ran away to a lake, I only wore the plain brown dress the knights gave me and I used the knife  
One slit, two three, all up my arms, my legs, it hurt but I knew fire would hurt more. Finally when my body was marked up enough I stabbed my chest…  
Death hurts, I expecting it to but…  
O it was unbareable but I only lasted seconds and it was gone, I could see nothing, I could feel nothing, and then it was back.  
The ground was soft, like a bed of lambs wool and kitten fur.  
The light was blinding and it sounded like a sea, like waves lapping at a shore.  
And then I heard it.  
“Grelle Sutcliff, for killing yourself you shall be punished by collecting the souls of the dead until our god forgives you. A man read out.  
And that’s how I became a shinigami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp yay fun death  
> hope you enjoyed coz I liked this idea.

**Author's Note:**

> so yes this is my first AO3 fic (not my first fic in general but first here)  
> I might take prompts if people like this, but no ships (unless you please me with a good Grell x Ronald prompt because ahhhhhhhh)  
> anyway, I'll be writing anything I feel like tbh but have fun with this.  
> thanks bya  
> oh god I'm always so cringey in A/Ns


End file.
